


Window

by OneNightInGQ



Category: TF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInGQ/pseuds/OneNightInGQ
Kudos: 5





	Window

咔哒，钥匙转进锁孔，黑咖啡杯壁上凝着的水珠顺着严浩翔指缝流。放下杯子，湿漉漉的手按上吊灯开关却没点亮，阳台窗口外有昏黄亮点，严浩翔顺着光走去，这么晚了对面那个小东西还没睡？

对面的小东西是严浩翔给他取的代称，其实还想取的更出格一些，但是那次严浩翔笑着摩挲自己最后射在阳台玻璃上时，小东西好像受到惊吓一下子哭了。就算是会在飘窗上故意展示自渎场景给陌生男人看，那也还是个会被吓到的小东西啊。

从阳台上望过去，对面15楼某间房的窗口大咧咧一览无余，跟往常一样没有窗帘布阻隔，小东西穿着暗色睡衣屈腿坐在飘窗上，在一片昏黄里微微泛光，他手指从解开第二颗纽扣留出的间隙里探进去不知道在做什么，缓慢间断地，指节把光滑布料顶出尖角。眼睫向下垂着，兴致怏怏地望着空。严浩翔失笑，自己加了个班而已，小东西这是在了无趣味地等人吗？第一次发现他在窗台上自渎的时候可不是这幅样子，不管有没有观众不也能玩的很开心吗。

严浩翔就着还未干的手狠力搓揉一把裆下，牛仔布料上即刻出现模糊的深色指印，阳台灯光总不会多亮堂，他反复按几次开关，啪嗒啪嗒，光线照射在对面窗口的小东西脸上，闪闪烁烁的，很漂亮。像是被打搅的小动物，他猛的抬头后摇摇晃晃地坐直了身子，睡衣第一颗扣子还严实地扣着，只不过往下却是真的一览无余，胸口被自己作弄的手压了好一段时间，留了红红的印子。

小东西眯着狭长的眼睛扫视衣冠楚楚的严浩翔，目光定格在牛仔裤上暧昧不清的指印后兴奋地舔了舔嘴，利落地把锁骨间最后的那一颗圆溜溜的贝母扣解开了。怪可爱的，严浩翔想，怎么好像已经尝到我了一样。单手拍拍刚有些动静的裤裆，微微抬眉，目光好似最盛大邀请，“开始表演吧。”

对面人扶着窗户跪起身，总是翘着漂亮弧度的两瓣嘴唇张开探出粉色舌尖把右手食指指尖抿进嘴里再吐露出来，来来回回地把整根手指都舔的湿漉漉，从嘴角划到胸口最后点上早已经被自己照顾全面的乳头。他眼神一动不动望着严浩翔，手指倒是下了力气揪扯着，水光潋滟间大片大片的红一下子从乳晕漫开。

啧，严浩翔不太喜欢甜食，但是亮晶晶的小颗粒像昂贵甜品上被蜜汁浸透酥烂的红小豆，隔着距离甜得他晃神。满意地点点头，严浩翔从善如流把皮带解开，接受到对面小东西期待的目光不由得发笑，抽出来丢在地上后手指把玩起冰凉的金属纽扣，似解不解的模样，还能施些力道刺激逐渐膨胀的阴茎。

对面飘窗上跪着的小东西突然起身转去卧室里不知道是要拿什么东西，再回来时脸颊鼓鼓的的像小兔子。好像是一张空白的纸，被小兔子搁置在飘窗上，他把右手中指食指并起贴着可爱的脸颊插进嘴里，一瞬间白色的液体包不住地流下来。

操。

严浩翔血液不受控制地往一处涌，那小东西今天未免太过火，含了满满一口牛奶意味明确的邀请。对面人手指还在变着花样在动作，伴随着有些杂乱的吞咽动作，他左手按在玻璃上，指尖转着圈地划。严浩翔再也不能平静的做邻居色情秀的观众，他急切地解开桎梏，单手包住来回动作。对面的小东西心满意足地跟着握住了自己，隔着睡裤不紧不慢地揉弄。

对方大开着双腿跪在硬邦邦的大理石面上安慰自己的样子实在是又可怜又美丽，严浩翔心里湿湿软软，仰头用下巴指他身后床上的抱枕，让小东西垫一垫膝盖。对方倒是从善如流，白玉样的脚踩着裤脚蹭几下把薄薄的布料留在地板上，赤条条地拿着枕头爬上飘窗。

小东西总是柔软的样子，肉肉的脸颊，圆圆的肘关节膝关节，手上动到忘情处还会绵绵地挺腰，严浩翔偶尔在开会一类的正经的时刻想起这个不正经的家伙，总是奇怪他怎么能那么会扭却不觉得卖弄风骚，反而觉得纯良可爱。

动作逐渐激烈起来，严浩翔只要看着小东西四处粉粉的脆弱模样就能高潮，他箍着根部狠狠地撸动。对面人脸颊和耳朵就像被人掐红了，张着嘴喘息时平坦的胸部一起一伏，后来竟承受不住无力地向后仰着坐在了小腿上。严浩翔手指点点胸口示意他自己照顾下可怜的乳头，小东西摇摇头，毛茸茸的脑袋在光晕下看着像只无辜的幼兽，他双手加快捏着粉色的柱体来回撸动，还不停的用力擦过柱头。严浩翔见他应该是要到高潮了，便也放开了自己根部，用力抓挠两把囊袋，粗重喘息不加掩饰地从嘴边泄出。

终于，小东西动作缓缓停下，半透明的精液分成两股喷洒在掌心，他满足地喟叹，接着把手指张开明晃晃地向严浩翔展示着战果，像是在炫耀，又把手就那样按在了台面那张白纸上，上身前倾抬起脑袋张开了红艳艳的双唇，舌尖探出，一副等待的模样。

严浩翔高潮时刻连着挺了好几下腰，恨不得直直撞进可人儿嘴里，浓白精液有力地喷出，他脑中一片空白，嘴边想喊出那个让他一次次爽到过呼吸的名字，却始终落了空。

小东西看着对面阳台上站着的精壮男人，像是尝到什么美味一样咂咂嘴，用污浊不堪的手在白纸上写些什么。他轻巧地笑了，把纸张按在玻璃窗上。

“想听我叫你名字吗”


End file.
